Yamanaka Aikiko
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Yamanaka Aikiko within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Overview' Aikiko looks like she's barely old enough to be out of high school, so it's hard to believe she was twenty-eight when she was Embraced. It's even harder to believe she's walked her Requiem for nearly a century. Aikiko is that rare thing: an ancilla Maiden of the Circle. Despite her Taiwanese features, and her deference to the Asian custom of putting her surname first, Aikiko's country of origin is Wales. There's still a soft lilt to her voice that can be heard, if you listen for it. Due to the unconventional nature of The Shadow, Aikiko serves as the Mekhet representative on the Ruling Council despite not being Priscus. 'Personality' A high humanity Kindred with a baby face, Aikiko alternates between a giggly, cuddly demeanor and a serene, compassionate wisdom. She's been Kingsmouth's Sheriff for the better part of a decade, though, so it would probably be a mistake to underestimate her. Recently she voluntarily stepped back to serve as Deputy, declaring that she doesn't like what the job has been doing to her. 'Rumor has it...' * She left the city !?!? * Sam Richardson has been referring to her as "Sheriff Aikiko" lately. ** She also comes over to his place in Covenside. Every night! * If she already thinks that Timothy Karr would be a respected member of society if he was a Kindred, why doesn't she embrace him already? ** Embrace a ghoul who's ten times more effective than even the most influential Kindred in the city? Why would she be dumb enough to do that? * For a Sheriff who doesn't want to be Sheriff, the Sheriff is damn good at being a Sheriff. * Aikiko and Eric have a sensitive past it would seem, such was revealed at Master Richardson's house warming party.. A girl being raped was mentioned, I wonder who she was and what connection she had to both of these Kindred. * Word is that Alder Castle broke into Aikiko's home because her people had something to do with the death of Sir Aaron. *Aikiko never wanted to be Sheriff, and by killing another Kindred in front of the Ruling Council, Isaiah gave her an excuse to finally step back from the position. *Aikiko doesn't need Auspex to read your thoughts - she's so perceptive she can tell what you're thinking just by microexpressions. *As Sheriff, Aikiko operates on a principle of 'innocent until proven guilty' - until she catches someone trying to deceive her. If you're ever under suspicion, complete honesty and total cooperation will keep the Sheriff on your side. *Aikiko makes a point of understanding every language spoken by any citizen in the domain. She's up to about sixteen so far. *Sweet, innocent, and harmless. Yeah, right, and sixty years as a Kindred makes so many adorable puppies and kitties of us all. ** It's all a facade; a great big lie. There's not a person under there. She does what she has to do to win the approval of others, and that's it. *She tried so hard to stop them from bulldozing the old ice skating rink - it was one of her favorite places. Word is she still resents whoever got that pushed through, but she's not telling anyone who it is. * It didn't take the Sheriff long to appoint that new Gangrel as her Deputy. Wonder if something's going on there, or just standard Covenant circle-jerk. * Someone named Aikiko an honorary Daeva. What's that all about? * Something weird happens when she's around other Kindred for more than an hour. What's the deal there? * She seems really fond of Athanasius' ghoul, Justine. Always seems to focus on her when he's around. *Aikiko is more sensitive the feelings of others and of mortals. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Aikiko2.jpeg Aikiko1.jpg Aikiko4.jpg Aikiko3.jpg Aikiko.jpg Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Mekhet Category:Circle of the Crone